Sweet Valintines
It's Valintines Day in Sugar Rush and Jell-ron, Rancis and Gloyd have no girl to share the day with. Cast (so far) Main Characters: Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball Rancis Fluggerbutter Gloyd Orangeboar Supporting Characters Sticky Wipplesnit Crumbelina Di Caramello Candlehead Taffyta Muttonfudge Jubileena Bing Bing and Tellica Lemondrop Act 1 Jell-ron, Rancis, and Gloyd walk through Sugar Rush Village, looking at the candy people giving each other hugs and kisses. Gloyd: It's pointless to have Valintines Day. Jell-ron and Rancis gave a curious face. Rancis: Why do you say that? Gloyd: It's just that... Umm... Why is there a day of love? Jell-ron and Rancis shrug their shoulders. Jell-ron: I dunno, maybe it's just meant to be? Gloyd: It's pointless, why have a day about love when we show love everyday? Jell-ron: Like I said, I have no idea. Rancis: One thing's for sure, no girl would like us. Jell-ron: I wouldn't be sure about that my friend Rancis: Why is that? Jell-ron: Guys: I want to issue a task for all of us to try. Gloyd: And what's that? Jell-ron: Try to find your Valantine by the time the arcade opens, deal? Gloyd: Wait Jell-ron, we don't have any girl to ask? Jell-ron: Oh come on Gloyd, I'm sure there is some girl on your mind. Gloyd: Well... (rubs the back of his neck) I do like Taffyta. Jell-ron: What about you Rancis? Rancis: Uhh... your cousin Tellica. Jell-ron: Oh, ha she'll like to hear that. Gloyd: You asked us, what about you Jell-ron? Jell-ron: Me? Uhh... At that moment, Taffyta and Candlehead are walking by. Jell-ron: Uhh... Gloyd, look it's your valintine. Gloyd looks around. Gloyd: Where? I don't see her. Rancis: There she is with Candlehead. Jell-ron: Now's your chance. Gloyd: Wait, I don't know what to say. Jell-ron: Just keep calm and don't break a sweat. Gloyd nervously walks up to Taffyta and taps her on the shoulder while Rancis and Jell-ron watch from behind a cotton candy bush. Taffyta: Oh, hey Gloyd. Gloyd: Hey Taffyta. (Shuffles his feet) Umm, can I ask you something? Taffyta: Uhh, sure. Gloyd: Would you like to be my Valintine? Taffyta's eyes appear to fall out of their sockets. Taffyta: (nervously chuckles) Uhh... I'll keep you in mind. Gloyd: Uh... okay. Taffyta: See you around Gloyd: Yeah, you too. Gloyd alks toward the bush. Jell-ron: So how did it go? Gloyd: She said she'll keep me in mind. Rancis: Okay, lets hope she likes you. Now what were you say Jell-ron? Jell-ron: Uhh... about what? Gloyd: The girl you think about? Jell-ron: Oh that, Uhh... Tellica and Lattea walk by. Jell-ron: Uhh... Look behind. Rancis: Really, you're using the same excuse again? Jell-ron: No, I'm serious, look behind you. Rancis turns his neck around and turns it back. Rancis: You're so lucky that our girls are coming. Jell-ron: I know, but now its your turn. Jell-ron pushes Rancis onto the path. Rancis: Wow, you didn't have to have to boot me out. Jell-ron: Just do it, remember stay calm. Rancis: Okay okay Rancis walks toward Tellica. Gloyd: How do you know how to do this? Jell-ron: I know by being taught by Mr. Felix. Gloyd: Who? Jell-ron: You know, Mr. Felix? Gloyd gives a confused look Jell-ron: (groans) Fix-It-Felix Jr. Rancis rushes back to Jell-ron and Gloyd. Jell-ron: That was quick, what did she say? Rancis: Same thing, She'll keep me in mind. Jell-ron: Maybe came a little too forward, but we never know. Rancis: Lets don't worry about it. Gloyd: I agree, lets see if there's a race we can get in. Jell-ron: (sighs) Sure, why not Act II At the starting line, Sticky and some of the racers wonder what to do. Candlehead: We should something cool today. Taffyta: We always do something cool. Candlehead gives a confused look. Candlehead: What? Taffyta: We race. Candlehead: Ooooohhhh. Taffyta: You know what's weird? Sticky: What's that? Taffyta: Earlier, Gloyd asked me to be his Valintine. Jubileena: Really? Jubileena (Thinking): Aww, I was going to ask him. Taffyta: But he probably asked the wrong person Jubileena (Thinking): (yells) YES!!! Tellica: That's odd, Rancis asked me the same thing. More Coming soon Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Category:Astrofan1's Fan-Fictions